


Со второго взгляда

by Yozhik



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Со второго взгляда

Эми Аманда Аллен.  
Она перекатывает имя на языке, как леденец. Оно звучит странным образом правильно, но ничего для неё не значит. Первое, что она помнит – самолёт, чудом приземлившийся на лесной поляне, в дюйме от ряда сосен, и протянутую руку.  
\- Эми, ты что, шутишь?  
Ей нужно несколько секунд, чтобы понять – это ей.  
\- Это же здорово, ты теперь как я!  
Она искренне удивляется. Надо бы испугаться – но не выходит.  
\- Беспокоиться нет причин, мы справимся.  
Она верит.  
\- Ничего, сестрёнка, всё хорошо.  
Она забирается в машину, утыкается лицом в подголовник сидения и закрывает глаза. Странно, но это тоже почему-то правильно.  
***  
\- Близко не показывай, - говорит Красавчик, протягивая ей удостоверение. – Не успел как следует сделать.  
Эми не успевает подумать, что это вообще-то незаконно. Она поправляет волосы и примеряет честную улыбку. То, что она видит в зеркале, ей даже нравится.  
\- Я точно участвовала в этом раньше? – на всякий случай уточняет она.  
Уверенно кивать и вставлять отдельные реплики оказывается не просто легко, но ещё и приятно. Или так действует на неё заразительная уверенность и обаяние Красавчика – ну, если не пытаться осмысливать всё то, что он несёт про паразитов в проводке и санитарные нормы.  
И не задумываться, зачем им срочно нужна бетономешалка.  
***  
\- Эй! Моя машина! – возмущается Эми, но руль не выпускает и с дороги старается не свернуть.  
\- Видишь, ты уже приходишь в себя, - смеётся Ганнибал, увлечённо отстреливаясь. – На следующем повороте налево.  
Хорошо, когда бояться некогда. Она следит за дорогой, не забывая ругать себя за то, что сказала – я знаю эту машину лучше любого из вас. Надо было помнить… или догадаться – добром это не кончится.  
\- Тормози.  
И она всё-таки срывается, случайно глушит мотор – её бросает в стекло, его чуть не выкидывает из открытой двери, - и нервно спрашивает:  
\- У вас всегда так?  
\- Это ещё спокойно, - усмехается Ганнибал.  
***  
\- Осторожно, напугаешь, - громко шепчет Мэрдок, стоит ей подойти ближе. Эми хмурится: к такому привыкнуть сложнее. Он уверяет, что она замечательно ладила с Билли – подумать только, ладить с воображаемым терьером.  
\- Вот! – восклицает Мэрдок. – Я не говорил, что он терьер. Значит, ты его видела и помнишь!  
Он уверяет, что она общалась с каким-то жуком – или крабом, она уже толком не понимает, их слишком много. Не верить Мэрдоку не получается, он ещё убедительнее Красавчика.  
\- Хорошо, - шепчет она в ответ. – Кого я напугаю?  
И, выслушав объяснение, только устало кивает.  
\- Ладно, Мэрдок, куда можно сесть, чтобы не раздавить хаттифнатта?  
***  
\- Всё нормально, сестрёнка?  
Она сомневается, что разрешала кому-либо так себя называть, но у БиЭя выходит на редкость естественно, хоть и видно – он просто не знает, как сейчас с ней держаться. Даже странно – вот от кого деликатности не ожидаешь. Интересно, думает она, замечала ли я это раньше?  
Эми кивает, пододвигает ему стакан и покрепче сжимает свой – почему-то дрожат руки.  
Внезапно ей становится стыдно. Будто она только что обманула ребёнка. Или лучшего друга. Или…  
БиЭй спит, уронив голову на руки. До Эми доносится вновь–знакомый шум – раскручивается винт вертолёта.  
\- Третьей полечу я, - говорит она, положив руку на плечо спящего.  



End file.
